


So Kiss Me

by WingsforWinter



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mary Lives, Mary Ships It, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsforWinter/pseuds/WingsforWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1815697">Under the Mistletoe</a> ***</p>
<p>Mary reminds the boys of their first brush with mistletoe, but things have changed since Dean and Castiel were 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 17 in the [30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Number 16: Seven Minutes in Heaven
> 
>  
> 
> I had a bunch of requests for a sequel to Under the Mistletoe, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. 
> 
> If you haven't read it, you can find it [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1815697) because I don't really think this one makes much sense on its own.

 

 

 

Mary was just walking up the front porch steps after a long day at work, thankful that she reminded John to salt the walkway so she didn’t have to worry about slipping on the ice, when her front door slammed open. Castiel nearly bowled her over, and he steadied her with an outstretched hand before apologizing profusely. She smiled as she looked up at him. She couldn’t believe how tall he was getting.

 

“Hey, Cas! Where’s the fire?” She chuckled.

 

“No fire, Mary. I’m just… I have to go. If you’ll excuse me—” Castiel tried to skirt around her when she realized there was something wrong. She grabbed his arm reflexively and took a closer look. The boy was red faced and trembling, refusing to meet her gaze.

 

“You ok, kiddo? I was just going to order a few pizzas for dinner. You're welcome to stay if you’d like.” She was about to try and pull him into a hug when he backed away.

 

“No, I really don’t think I am. Thank you for the offer. I’d better be going.” Castiel’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence, but he took off across the frozen lawn before she could stop him and figure out what had upset him so.  

 

Castiel’s actions made a little more sense when the sound of cabinets slamming and the harsh clink of metal on metal greeted her as soon as she opened the door. Dean and Cas must’ve had a fight.

 

She made her way to the kitchen, shrugging off her heavy coat and dropping her bag on a chair. Sure enough, Dean was in the process of taking out pots and pans and ingredients, scattering them all over the kitchen counters. On a normal day, Mary had to fight tooth and nail for either of her boys to help out in the kitchen, but if Dean was upset, he turned into a regular Martha Stewart… albeit with much more colorful language and a slightly cleaner arrest record.

 

“Where the fuck are the breadcrumbs?!” He bellowed, rifling through the cabinets. He must not have noticed her arrival.

 

“Language!” She shouted, and had to bite back a smile when her oldest jumped a foot in the air and squeaked, clutching a box of mac n’ cheese to his chest.

 

“Jesus Christ, ma! You almost gave me a friggin’ heart attack!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. And what do you think is gonna happen to me when I keep hearing my little peanut using such foul language.” In truth, she didn’t care much that her oldest son cursed. He was getting older, and it was inevitable, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t use these opportunities to get a rise out of him.

 

“Ma! I'm 16! You gotta stop calling me that!” He groused, turning back to the cabinets. She could see the tense line of her son’s shoulders loosen. She’d have to play this carefully if she wanted him to open up as to why he was fighting with his best friend.

 

“I don’t care if you're 36 and have little peanuts of your own, you’re always gonna be my little boy. So get used to it.” She smiled, ruffling his hair.

 

He relaxed into her embrace when she hugged him, so she figured now was as good a time as any. “I saw Cas on my way in.” She hugged a little tighter, in case he tried to escape.

 

He didn’t try to pull away, but he went stiff as a board in her arms. “Y-yeah?” He croaked.

 

“He seemed pretty worked up. Any idea why that might be?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He ground out.

 

“Are you sure, sweetheart? ‘Cause—”

 

Dean ripped himself out of her embrace, and she let him go. “Yeah I’m sure!” He snarled, grabbing something green from his pocket and throwing it into the garbage. “It’s all your fault anyway!” He turned back to the pantry with a vengeance, moving the cans and boxes around like if he just slammed them around hard enough the breadcrumbs would magically appear.

 

“My fault?” She scoffed before eyeing the bit of green sitting on top of the garbage that Sammy was _supposed_ to have taken out yesterday. It looked like… oh.

 

 Mistletoe. 

 

 

The week before, Mary needed to stock up on poinsettias and canned pumpkin and all the other accouterments she needed for the holidays. As always, the stores were packed. She needed all hands on deck, so Cas graciously offered to come with them to the madhouse that was the mall just weeks before Christmas. She saw Sam eyeing the little sprigs tacked up to the doorways and shared Dean and Cas’s first brush with the plant when they were both in kindergarten. Both Dean and Cas blushed furiously, but she didn’t think any real harm had been done.

 

 

“Oh, sweetheart. Did he shoot you down again?” She asked gently, stepping closer to where Dean stood, gripping the counter so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

“What?!” He whirled, green eyes wide and slightly crazed.

 

“I’m sure that boy will come around at some point. The way you two are together…”

 

“Wait, woah! Mom! Stop!” Dean protested, voice rising with hysteria.

 

“It’s ok, Dean. Some people are just late bloomers. I’m sure if you—”

 

“OHMYGOD mom, _stop!_ ” he shrieked, his face going neon red. “It’s not like that! That’s _gross_ and _wrong_ and I’m not gay! Why would you even…”

 

Dean fisted both hands in his hair and started pacing in front of the sink like a caged animal.

 

Mary was taken aback. She’d never heard anything like this come out of her son’s mouth. She and Castiel’s mother had been sure the two boys were already dating until their first dance, where Dean brought a girl named Lisa and Cas had taken Daphne, a nice, quiet girl that lived a few blocks away.

 

“Dean, there’s nothing wrong with having feelings for Castiel.” She stated firmly.

 

“ _I’m not a fag!_ ” he shouted.

 

“Dean Henry Winchester, you _will_ stop yelling and you _will not_ use that word in my house _ever_ again, do you understand me?”

 

Rarely did Mary ever use her ‘I mean business’ voice, and Dean reacted instantly, deflating like a popped balloon.

 

“Sorry, ma’am.” He murmured, staring at his shoes.

 

“It’s ok.” She conceded, eyeing the dejected look on her son’s face. “So I’m guessing Cas tried to kiss you.”

 

Dean cringed and reddened, but nodded.

 

“And you freaked out on him?” Another cringe, another nod.

 

“And—stop me if I’m mistaken—you freaked out because it’s quote-unquote ‘wrong,’ _not_ because you didn’t want him to.”

 

Dean finally looked up from his shoes, a pleading look on his face. “It’s not... I’m not… I can’t just…”

 

“Honey, where did you get this idea that it’s wrong?”

 

“Everywhere!” He groaned, wrapping his arms around his torso. She moved forward to hug him again, and he melted into her embrace like he had all those years ago when Cas had accused him of having cooties. “The kids at school mostly. There's only a couple ‘a gay kids in the whole school and most of them get picked on, and then dad said—”

 

“Nevermind what your dad said, peanut. He’s gonna get my foot up his ass if I hear him saying anything insensitive.” Dean giggled wetly.

 

“ _Language_ , ma.” Dean sniffled into her shoulder.

 

“You got me.” She grinned, swaying lightly back and forth. “But kiddo, you have to understand. There are _always_ going to be jerks in the world. Sad, ignorant people that will use any excuse to tear others down to make themselves feel better. There’s always going to be someone there to try and stop you from being happy, just because they can. You can’t let people like that dictate how you live your life.

 

“If you really don’t like Cas that way that’s perfectly fine, but you have to go and explain that to him gently. He’s the best friend you’ve ever had, and he deserves that much at least... But if you _do_ like him that way, you can’t let what other people might think ruin it for you. Romantic or not, what you two have is something special, peanut.”

 

“Ok mama.” Dean sighed, hugging Mary even tighter. Her heart melted at that. He hadn’t called her ‘mama’ in years.

 

She gave him one last squeeze and pulled back, cupping his freckled face. “What do you say we clean up the kitchen and order some pizza? I didn’t feel like cooking today and we ran out of breadcrumbs last week.”

 

Dean gave a shaky smile, only to have it crumple a moment later. “But Cas… I fu—I messed up.”

 

Mary pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Sweetheart, give him a little while to cool down and let me get some food in you and then you can go over and apologize. I’m sure everything will be ok.”

 

 

  
Dean crossed the street like he was walking death row, the pizza his mom forced him to eat sitting heavy in his stomach. He cursed himself the whole way, forcing one foot in front of the other when all he wanted to do was turn and run back to his room and hide under the covers for a week.

 

He got to Cas’s front door and stopped. He couldn’t remember ever knocking on the Novaks’ door in his entire life. He usually just walked right in. Cas’s house was like his second home, just as familiar as his own.

 

He took a deep breath and knocked.

 

Cas’s mom answered the door a moment later looking perplexed to see Dean standing on the welcome mat.

 

“Hey sugar! What’s up?”

 

“Is uh, is Cas home?” he asked, glancing behind her to see if he could catch a glimpse of messy brown hair.

 

She looked even more confused. “No, he left about half an hour ago for Meg’s birthday party. He said you were already there.”

 

Meg’s party? Cas never went to parties alone.

 

“Oh, yeah. I must’ve just missed him. I’ll, uh, I ‘ll just get going then.” He waved a goodbye and headed down the sidewalk, pulling his coat tighter against the chill.

 

 

He was half frozen by the time he made it to Meg’s and the place was packed. He circled the main rooms trying to find Cas, but he was seemingly nowhere. Just as he was about to give up, thinking Cas lied and he was really at the library or something, he bumped into Jo.

 

“Hey, Winchester! How’s it going?” She winked at him from where she sat with a group of kids from their class.

 

“Good. Have you seen Cas?” His gaze swept the room again and it caught a baseball cap with a bunch of random items in it. Great, they were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s in the closet with Meg. They’ve got about… three minutes left.” She giggled. “You want in?” She shook the hat at him.

 

He clenched his fists, heart racing. Cas and _Meg?_ And they’d been in there for four minutes already… Dean could feel anger and jealousy roiling in his gut, replacing the chill with fire.

 

He ignored Jo and strode over to the closet, yanking the door open.

 

Cas had Meg pressed against the back wall, arms wrapped around her waist, tongue down her throat.

 

Dean growled and yanked at Cas’s shoulder, spinning him around. Before either of them could respond, he grabbed Meg’s arm and pulled, shoving her out the door and closing it behind her before facing his friend.

 

“ _Meg?!_ Seriously, Cas?” he snarled, pushing Cas hard enough that he hit the wall. Cas’s face went from surprised to furious in an instant, and he pushed off the wall to shove Dean back.

 

“Yes, seriously! We were playing a _game_ , Dean. And even if we weren’t, at least she didn’t take a swing at me.” Cas snarled, shoving Dean again and again until his back bounced against the door.

 

“Cas…”

 

“No! You have _no right_ to be here. I thought you… I thought we… And even if we didn’t, you could have just _said something_ , you ass.” The fury on Castiel’s face cracked to show just how hurt he was, and Dean’s heart cracked with it.

 

He brought his arms up to shove Dean again, but Dean caught his hands and held on, pressing them to his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so, so sorry. I was so stupid. I’m sorry.”

 

Cas tried to wrench his hands from Dean’s grasp but he held on, fingers tightening around Cas’s wrists.

 

“I don’t want your sorrys! I want you to tell the truth! I can’t be the only one who feels like this, Dean. I’m not crazy! I know you like me too.” Cas growled, chin tucked to his chest. He continued to struggle, and Dean continued to hold on.

 

“I _do_ , Cas. You're not crazy. I like you. That’s what I'm trying to tell you!” Dean huffed in frustration. Cas was _strong_.

 

The instant the words left Dean’s mouth, Cas froze, eyes wide.

 

“Dean…”

 

“I was wound up from that dumb story and then when you came at me with that stupid bunch of leaves… I dunno. I just got scared, Cas. I didn’t mean it, I swear. I just wasn’t ready.”

 

Cas’s face hardened. “Oh, but you're ready for Cassie and Bela and Lisa, right?”

 

Dean groaned, releasing Cas’s wrists to scrub his hands across his face. “It’s not the same!”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“Because… because you're my _best friend_ , Cas. You're _family_. I _need_ you. If we start going out and I mess it all up, what the hell am I gonna do with myself?” Dean could feel his throat getting thick, his traitorous eyes filling with tears. “I can’t lose you, Cas. I won’t.”

 

Dean jumped when he felt Cas wrap his arms around him before relaxing into the hug. He felt Cas’s winter-chapped lips press against his cheek and warmth flooded him. It wasn’t nearly as scary this time.

 

“You won’t lose me, Dean. I just want a chance. I see you with all those girls and it kills me. I didn’t know what else to do. I’m sorry for freaking you out.”

 

“Nah, man. I get it, and _I’m_ sorry. I just need a little time to get used to the idea and then I promise we can try to make this work.” He squeezed Cas as tight as he dared, dreading the moment he was going to have to let go.

 

“You're not gonna make me wait until we’re ‘ancient’ like your mom, are you?” Cas asked, pulling back to look Dean in the eye.

 

Dean barked a laugh and surged forward, pressing his lips to Cas’s, sliding his hands up to grip his friend by the hair.

 

Cas tightened his arms around him like a vice, swiping his tongue across Dean’s bottom lip. A jolt of fear raced up Dean’s spine, but he opened his mouth anyway and Cas took the invitation, kissing Dean within an inch of his life.

 

“Wow.” Dean panted when they came up for air.

 

“Yeah.” Cas’s voice sounded a little rougher than usual, and damn if that didn’t make Dean want to dive back in.

 

Dean shuffled his feet, feeling awkward and self-conscious until Cas pulled him in for a few short pecks, rubbing his thumbs over Dean’s cheekbones.

 

“I’ll wait for you, however long you need.” He promised, blue eyes glinting in the low light. "Just let me know when you're ready."

 

“Ok.” Dean breathed, chest swelling with affection. Cas made to open the door, but Dean stopped him.

 

“Hey, Cas?”

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

“How about now?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally getting closer to the end of the list. Does anyone have requests on which one to do next?


End file.
